You Not Gotta Fight for Your Right to Party
by Rockgirl-07
Summary: This plot inspiring by the Hannah Montana episode..enjoy
1. Chapter 1

WRONG PLACE

BY : Rockgirl-07

Harry Potter is belongs to Mrs.J. &amp; Sonny With a Chance is belongs to Disney but the plot is mine.

0o0o0o0

HARRY POV.

"Dimana aku?",batin seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun tersebut, dia terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang luas dan sangat berantakan. Pemuda yang bernama Harry Potter tersebut kebingungan dan melihat sekeliling ruangan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dan masuklah 4 remaja yang akan tampil. Dan mereka terkejut apa yang mereka lihat di ruangan istirahat mereka, seorang pemuda berkacamata, berambut hitam berantakan yang menatap mereka dengan kebingungan. "Siapa kau?!" Tanya mereka berempat.

SONNY POV.

Sonny Munroe terbangun dan melihat banyak orang mengerumuninya, salah satu dari mereka menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil berkata "Apa kau baik-baik saja?",Sonny hanya mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan seorang gadis berambut cokelat berantakan dengan ragu,"Dimana aku dan siapa kau?"tanya Sonny pada gadis itu. Gadis itu menjawab "Hermione Granger,kau berada di Hogwarts sekolah sihir,siapa namamu?"giliran Hermione yang balas bertanya."Sonny Munroe."

Sementara itu di lounge So Random!,Harry di bombardir banyak pertanyaan.

"Siapa kau?"Nico Harris mendesak

"Darimana kau?"Zora Lancaster menginterogasi

"Kau tampan sekali,maukah kau jadi pacarku?"Tanya Tawni Hart dengan berbinar-binar

"Tawni!",serempak mereka bertiga.

Harry yang di desak oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut akhirnya menjawab

"Oke,dengarkan baik-baik kau yang pertama namaku Harry Potter dan aku seorang penyihir, kedua aku dari London, dan terakhir maaf aku sudah punya pacar, jelas?", tandas Harry.

Mendengar itu Nico dan Zora mengerti sedangkan Tawni kecewa karena di tolak oleh Harry, suasana menjadi hening saat itu dan Grady Mitchell memecahkan kehingan dengan mengatakan "Dimana Sonny?"

Mendengar itu Harry tersadar dia sempat teringat kejadian sejam yang lalu dia didorong keluar dari Hogwarts dengan menggunakan cermin dua arah oleh Ron Weasley saat ia melewati portal tersebut ia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang bercermin, tanpa sengaja dia menarik gadis itu masuk ke dalam Hogwarts sedangkan dia keluar dari tempat asing ini dan dia menjawab.

"Tunggu apakah Sonny berambut hitam layers dan bergaun merah kotak-kotak?",Tanyanya pada anggota So Random!.

"Memang itu benar-benar dia, dimana dia sekarang?",Tawni balik bertanya

"D-Dia tanpa sengaja aku tarik dalam cermin itu dan dia mungkin berada dalam ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.",jawab Harry sambil menunjuk cermin tersebut dengan takut.

"Aww man...bagaimana ini? 4 jam lagi kita akan tampil dan sekarang dia menghilang, bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada publik?" Zora mengerang keras. Nico yang sedang berpikir akhirnya menemukan sesuatu,"Aku tahu! bagaimana dia saja yang menggantikannya?jika dilihat dari fisik dia benar-benar mirip Sonny."Serunya sambil menunjuk Harry yang kebingungan.

Tiga anggota lainnya menyutujui ide Nico,namun Grady berkata "Jika dia yang menggantikan Sonny untuk tampil, mananya jangan "Harry Potter", bagaimana dengan "Donny Munroe"? usulnya dengan penuh harap.


	2. Chapter 2

You Gotta Not Fight for Your Right to Party

0o0o0o0

CHAPTER 1

.

Albus Potter menyeret kakinya memasuki kamar mandi, masih setengah tertidur. Dia berjalan dengan susah payah ke wastafel dan berkaca. Ugh! Ya ampun! Dia punya masalah besar dengan rambutnya setelah bangun tidur. Bagian tubuhnya yang lain juga tidak terlihat bagus. Kemudian, dia meletakkan tangannya di depan mulut untuk memeriksa napasnya. _Whoo-whee!_ Pikirnya. Ini napas yang lumayan nggak enak di pagi hari.

"Ada yang harus kita perbaiki, teman," kata Albus pada bayangannya di cermin.

Albus sudah mengubah kamar mandinya sehingga terlihat dan terasa senyaman kamar mandi milik ayahnya, lengkap dengan aroma terapi dan peralatan mandinya yang di simpan dengan rapi, jadi kamar mandinya adalah tempat yang nyaman... kalau saja dia bisa mengabaikan suara menakutkan James Potter yang sedang mandi sambil bernyanyi di kamar mandinya sendiri, di sebelah kamar mandi Albus.

Albus menyalakan keran air, bersiap-siap mencuci mukanya, tapi yang keluar hanya tetesan air. James menghabiskan air lagi. Kayak dengan menghabiskan banyak air akan bisa mengubahnya jadi lebih ganteng aja, pikir Albus.

"Yo, James," teriak Albus sambil memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke dinding. "Keluar dari sana! Kamu ngabisin persediaan air."

"Sukurin!" James balas berteriak. "Siapa cepat, dia dapat."

Albus menggerutu dalam diam, kemudian berlari dan menyiram toiletnya.

_"Yeowww!"_ James berteriak saat air di pancuran kamar mandinya berubah dari panas menjadi sedingin es.

"Siapa yang kalah sekarang?" ejek Albus.

"Oke,oke! Kita lihat aja!" teriak James. Dia menyalakan keran dengan kekeuatan penuh, tidak menyisakan setetes air pun untuk Albus.

Tapi, Albus tak mau kalah. "Oh, yeah, lihat ini!" teriak Albus sambil mengangkat keran wastafelnya sampai pol. " Dan ini nyala!" katanya sambil menyalakan pancuran air.

"Dingin, dingin, dingin!" dia bisa mendengar James berteriak.

"Sukurin!" jawab Albus. Dan untuk menegaskan maksudnya, Albus menyiram toiletnya dua kali lagi.

Kemudian Albus mendengar suara seperti pipa meledak. Dinding-dinding bergetar, botol-botol parfum berjatuhan dari raknya, dan semua keran air di kamar mandinya mengering. "Duh, gawat nih," bisik Albus.

Tak lama kemudian, James menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi Albus, masih mengenakan jubah mandi usangnya dengan busa sampo bertebaran di rambutnya. "Gimana caranya aku membilas dan sampoan lagi?" kata James sambil menunjuk rambutnya.

"Gini cara bilasnya." Albus mengangkat mangkuk air dan mengguyurkannya ke kepala James. Albus tersenyum lebar. "Masih mau sampoan lagi?"

James memelototi Albus. Kemudian, James mengambil beberapa busa dan meniupkannya ke wajah Albus. Albus tidak terima. Dia mulai mendorong James. James balas mendorong. Akhirnya datang untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, dengan masih mengenakan piyama, Albus dan James duduk menunggu tukang pipa memperbaiki kamar mandi mereka. Setelah perkelahiannya dengan James, rambut Albus yang acak-acakan setelah bangun tidur tampak lebih parah dari sebelumnya, sementara rambut berbusa James terbungkus handuk.

meletakkan korannya saat tukang pipa menuruni tangga.

"Ada kabar baik. Kamar mandi Albus sudah diperbaiki dan kamar mandi James akan selesai dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga minggu," kata tukang pipa itu.

"Tiga minggu?" seru James. "Itu bukan kabar baik."

"Buatku itu kabar baik," kata tukang pipa sambil tersenyum. Dia menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang agak buncit dan berpikir tentang berapa banyak uang yang akan dia peroleh dari memperbaiki pipa-pipa tua milik keluarga Potter. "Akhirnya aku bisa mengecilkan perutku. Tepat saat musim berenang akan segera tiba."

mengacungkan jempolnya. "Gadis-gadis suka itu."

"Ya, mereka pasti suka!"

Tukang pipa itu pergi dan meninggalkan James yang masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya dia bisa bertahan dalam kurum waktu hampir sebulan tanpa kamar mandinya.

"Tiga minggu!" erang James. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?" James melepas handuk dari kepalanya. Semua rambutnya berdiri dan kaku karena busa sampo yang mengering.

Albus nyengir dan menepuk rambut James. "Sana pergi cari pasar malam. Akhirnya kau cukup tinggi buat bisa naik bom-bom car," kata Albus.

"Ring!Ring!Halo?" James mengangkat tangannya, pura-pura menjawab telepon. "Di sini sepupunya Frankenstein," ejek James sambil melihat rambut Albus yang berantakan. "Dia menginginkan rambutnya kembali."

"Sudah cukup!" teriak . "Jangan bertengkar lagi."

"Tapi ini semua salahnya," rengek James.

"Salahnya!" tegas Albus.

"Ini semua salah kalian berdua," kata .

"Itulah kenapa, sampai kamar mandi James selesari diperbaiki, kalian akan berbagi kamar mandi Albus."

_Berbagi kamar mandi Albus?_

Albus menatap ayahnya seakan-akan ayahnya tidak waras. "Dad bilang apa?" tanyanya.

"Ini nggak adil banget," kata James. "Albus yang mulai duluan."

Albus mengacuhkan ucapan kakaknya dengan mengibaskan tanagannya di udara.

"Tahu nggak?" lanjut James. "Kita bisa beliin dia kamar mandi kucing dan kita taruh di geladak depan. Semua orang senang!"

Albus memutar bola matanya. Kalau ada seseorang yang harus pakai kamar mandi kucing, orang itu adalah James yang sangat menyebalkan.

"James, aku mau kau duduk di sofa, pikirkan apa yang akan kamu katakan selanjutnya...lalu, jangan diucapkan," kata tegas.

Albus tersenyum karena James kena omel. Huh, kamar mandi kucing.

James membuka mulut untuk protes, tapi menyelanya. "Pikirkan," tuntut sambil menunjuk ke arah sofa. "Sekarang."

Albus menyaksikan James menjatuhkan badannya ke sofa dengan frustrasi, kemudian berbalik menatap ayahnya. "Kenapa dia nggak berbagi kamar mandi dengan Dad?" tanyanya.

"Karena hal itu akan menghilangkan kesempatan yang sangat berharga buat kalian berdua untuk belajar gimana caranya kerja sama," kata ayahnya.

Lalu, mereka berdua berpaling untuk melihat James menggaruk-garuk busa di rambutnya dan mengguncang-guncangkan kepalanya, sehingga busa-busa itu berjatuhan di meja.

"Lagi pula, kita harus mengakui," melanjutkan. "Anak itu jorok banget."

Albus meringis, tapi dia tahu yang bisa yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengerang dan berharap semoga tiga minggu ke depan bisa berlalu dengan cepat.


End file.
